The present invention relates generally to the field of holders for electronic devices such as tablet computers, and more particularly, to a holder for tablet computers that enables their releasable attachment to a seatback such as an aircraft seatback for hands-free viewing and stowage.
Due to the high cost and complexity associated with integrated seatback monitors, and the inability to compute on such monitors or easily upgrade to newer models, carriers are turning to tablet computers because of their computing capabilities, wireless connectivity, long battery life, portability, lightweight and thin profile. Tablet computers can be used during a flight for everything from surfing the internet, to watching movies, to electronic readers, among other uses.
Unlike laptop computers in which displays are adjustably supported by their attached keyboard base, tablet computers are essentially flat displays that lack any type of integrated stand, and thus are typically required to be held during use. For use on a conveyance such as an aircraft, it would be beneficial to have a holder for tablet computers. For example, it would be useful to have a holder that releasably attached to a supporting surface such as a seatback so that a seated passenger could view the tablet without having to hold it or rig up a makeshift stand. It would also be useful if the holder allowed the angle of the tablet to be adjusted to provide the proper viewing angle and accommodate seatback recline. It would further be useful for the holder to stow the tablet when not in use and during taxi, takeoff and landing.